


I choose you! (but only if you want me too)

by chewie_cap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Both of them are nerds, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/F, Fluff, jeongyeon is kinda there, pokegyms, ray-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewie_cap/pseuds/chewie_cap
Summary: Mina's been at war with another player for months but what happens when her archnemesis is cute
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	I choose you! (but only if you want me too)

Mina’s weekend started like all her weekends from the past couple of months had. She would sleep in till 10 before Ray would inevitably paw at her side to wake up and feed him. She would feed Ray, make breakfast for herself, and then the dynamic duo would set out on an afternoon stroll to the park. 

Grabbing Ray's leash and making sure she had adventure mode on in pokemon go, they were on their way. 

The park they went to wasn’t too far away seeing as Ray was getting up there in age so they made their way there slowly, Rays tiny little legs moving as fast as they possibly could, of course stopping to shove his snout in any flowers they passed by. 

They made their way at their usual leisurely pace, slow enough for Mina to grab items from a couple of pokestops, and catch a couple of pokemon along the way. 

Making their way to a small open field by a pond at one end of the park, Mina unclips Ray's leash to let him loose to play fetch for a bit. Throwing a stick for him for all of 15 minutes before he got too tired to run, she would let him wander around while she made her way over to a bench that overlooked the small pond. 

As per usual, she settles down for her weekly battle to the death (taking over the pokegym that was located at the bench for the very old clock that stands beside it) which she has oddly taken a liking to.

Mina settles on the bench, carefully placing Ray leash beside her before pulling up pokemon go on her phone, and seeing like every week she comes here, that team Valor has taken over the pokegym. She quickly looks to see whos taken over the gym and low and behold, a Milotic at 3797 CP owned by user jihyopuff21, aka the thorn in Mina’s side ever since she moved to Seoul and started coming to this park 4 months ago, was sitting in the middle of 5 other high CP pokemon. 

jihyopuff21 could only be described as Mina’s arch-nemesis, the blue shell right before you crossed the finish line, the slip of your fingers when you’re trying to pry two lego pieces apart, the unexpected creeper blowing up while your building your house, so most of the things that bothered Mina most in this world. 

jihyopuff21 whoever they were was the person Mina has been in a turf war with for the past 4 months. They had been going back and forth between taking this particular pokegym from each other, Mina being from team Instinct while jihyopuff21 being on team Valor. All the other people who had joined the gym when their team was in possession were pretty random but jihyopuff21 was the one consistent name that was always there when Mina came to take back the pokegym every Saturday. 

Mina had grown accustomed to fighting to win the gym back every week, and seeing her chosen pokemon of that particular week, come back home every Tuesday when jihyopuff21 retook the gym for Valor. 

She debated coming to the clock on a Tuesday for the longest time, wanting to see for herself the person who kept kicking her out and to maybe battle them to gain some of her pride back, but she never got the courage to over those months and maybe secretly she liked the competition. 

Mina spent the next 20 minutes battling each pokemon and getting their CP down with every round she played, looking up occasionally to check that Ray hadn’t wandered off too far. The old boy typically only spent 10 minutes wandering around before he grew tired and would curl up at Mina’s feet, content at letting other dogs sniff him but wouldn’t get up until it was time to go. 

Feeling the weight of his little head on her feet tended to settle her increasing heartbeat that would admittedly pick up speed from tapping so rigorously at her phone to mount attacks on her opponents. 

Once she was done taking down the gym after a couple of rounds of fighting, she would choose a good pokemon to hold her ground, and then Ray and herself would be on their merry way.

\----------

It was a random Saturday afternoon when things changed. 

Winter was just getting started and it was chilly enough for Mina to breakout both her own and Rays winter coats and dare to wander outside. Strapping on Rays little booties and his favourite little jacket they set out on their usual loop around the park, not stopping for too long at any one place as Ray’s joints couldn’t take being in the cold for too long. 

Rounding the corner to the pond that was usually scarce for people sat two people bundled up in big poofy jackets sitting on Mina’s faithful bench that seemed to be teasingly arguing about something on one of the people’s phones. 

Ray had wandered off chase a squirrel much to Mina’s dismay so she awkwardly inched herself just into the perimeter of the pokegym, unknowingly alerting the people on the bench of her presence.

Mina felt awkward standing so close, not wanting to interact with the people that were glancing over at her and suddenly whispering. She tried to tune them out as she began battling the pokemon in the gym to take her rightful place, eyebrows furring as she finished a round and saw that none of the rival pokemon’s CP went down as much as it should have. Scanning the area for any new people, she just figured someone was giving them berries from home. 

Mina knowing a lost cause when she saw one sighed and scanned the park for Ray. Whoever was feeding the pokemon berries was adamant about not letting her take the gym. Maybe she would come back this way tomorrow and take it then.

Turning away from her phone, she walked out closer to the middle of the clearing to see where Ray went. 

“Ray-chan” she called albeit not that loud, not wanting to attract attention from the people behind her. He was usually very good about recall and came straight to her immediately. Scanning the area and not seeing him anywhere she begins to panic a bit. What if something was trying to eat him right now? his little legs could only carry him so far she thought as the panic started to settle on her chest. 

She tried calling louder, not really caring if she was drawing attention anymore 

“Ray-cha-” 

“um excuse me” turning around to find the voice coming from the benches she sees Ray, paws up on the bench where she couldn’t initially see him, getting some pets from the people sitting there. 

Oh.

She rolled her eyes, of course he wanted some stranger's affection.

Walking over to the front of the bench she shyly calls Ray again, this time his little legs trot over to her where she clips his leash back on, pouting as she whispers “Don't you ever do that to me again” 

“Sorry, he just came up to us before you started calling for him,” one of the strangers says, a tinge of guilt in her voice clearly having picked up on Mina's distressed tone. 

Finally looking at the two strangers, she saw that they were two young women, one with dark red hair; the one that had spoken to her, and another with dirty blond seemingly amused at the whole situation. She smiled “It’s quite alright, he just usually comes faster than that” 

She awkwardly glances around before nodding and then tugging Ray’s leash to go. 

“Wait”

She turned back around, a questioning look on her face. 

The blonde beside her started snickering, elbowing the redhead girl. 

“Um, this is such a weird question but were you by any chance just playing pokemon go, like battling the gym?”

Mina’s face went red, of all the games she played, pokemon go was probably the least cool one. 

Extremely flustered she answers, “I, um ya”

The redhead gives the girl beside her a look before getting up from the bench “okay this might be an even weirder question, but is your user name mitang3709?

The flustered look on her face morphs into one of confusion and skepticism

Her eyebrows quirked, a slight frown visible “Yea but how did you know that?” growing more and more perplexed at what was happening. 

It finally hits her then that the person in front of her is probably the person she’s been in a rivalry with for the past few months. 

“Wait, wait, wait, are you jihyopuff21? 

This was the person that kept taking the gym from her? She does resemble a Jigglypuff Mina thought as the woman’s cheeks puffed up as she smiled at the recognition nodding to confirm it. With the white toque on her head and a pink tint to her cheeks and nose from the cold, ya Mina thought, I get it. 

“So your the one whose been taking this gym from me every week huh” 

It was the strangers turn to red “yup that’s me, my name is just Jihyo, by the way, uh just in case you were wondering”

Jihyos’ friend who was still sitting on the bench behind them and had been watching the whole exchange starts snickering at her friend’s lack of poise. 

“I’ve um been wanting to meet the person who kicked me out of the gym at the same time almost every week for a while now so I guess I was trying to catch you in the act today haha,” Jihyo says coughing awkwardly after her little spiel, realizing how creepy that might have come across. 

“Oh”

Jihyos face had gotten even redder if that was even possible as the word vomit just kept coming. “Um this might seem super weird and you totally don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, I mean obviously you don’t have to do that I don’t know why I mentioned it but would you like to uh stay and battle or something for a bit,” she said mumbling the last part. 

(The friend on the benches snickering had stopped and turned into a look of pity by this point) 

Mina was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had finally met the person who she thought was are arch-nemesis in her mind for the longest time in person, and that the person wanted to meet her. This person had been plaguing her mind for months, sure anyone could have come and taken the gym for another team and it wouldn’t have meant much but the fact that it had consistently been the person in front of her just boggled her mind. 

As Mina was considering the request, her eyes scanned her surroundings remembering that they were in a secluded part of the park where very little people passed by and stranger danger was a very real thing.

As if noticing Mina’s sudden uneasiness Jihyo suddenly blurted “I’m not gonna kill you” a hand slapping over her mouth and eyes bulging out of her skull as she just realized what she said. 

(The look of pity quickly turned back into laughing by the girl on the bench)

With her face now covered with her hands out of embarrassment Jihyo quickly tries to remedy the situation. “That was such a horrible thing to say, I’m so sorry, I mean I wasn’t lying when I said that I wasn’t going to kill you but ugh this is coming out all wrong” 

Mina’s lips turned up in amusement as she realized the girl in front of her was probably harmless as if the big fluffy white coat that was practically engulfing her with matching knitted mittens and toque and the general nervous disposition wasn’t enough reason to believe that. That and the fact that she had found this whole exchange quite cute and enduring up until the murdery part. 

Taking a deep breath, Jihyo spoke once more, “Okay let me try that again, would you like to go to the coffee shop around the corner from here and play for a bit? It's um pet friendly too” she said glancing back to the bench where Ray had waddled his way to in search of pats while this whole exchange was taking place. 

The gleam of hope in her eyes all but confirmed how Mina knew she was going to answer.

Mina smiled, she absolutely did not expect her day to go from an average walk to a coffee (date?) outing with someone she had met through pokemon go. Who would have thought. 

“I would love to”

The smile that appeared on the stranger’s face could make the sun look like a firefly in comparison.

“Great let's uh go” turning back only to say “bye Jeongie” to the friend still sitting on the bench before they started walking away.

“Wait what about your friend”

“Oh she was just there in case you were some big burly man or something, or just any man in general I suppose” 

Mina lets out an airy laugh as she lets her continue

“So what’s your highest CP pokemon, I feel like you-”

“I'm Mina”

“Huh” 

“my names Mina, by the way, I just realized you only asked about my username, not my actual name” 

“Mina” Jihyo said, testing the name out for herself

“Well hi Mina,” she said going for a handshake “it’s nice to finally meet the person who been kicking my ass out of that gym for the last few months”

“And it's been nice kicking it” 

Really nice in retrospect she thought as they continued their walk out of the park discussing who their pokemon diamond starters were.

(Jihyo was a Turtwig kinda girl while Mina, of course, chose Piplup) 

2 months later when Jihyo finally got the guts to ask Mina out (which may or may not involved a giant Snorlax plushie big enough for the 3 of them to cuddle on), Minas and Rays Saturday afternoon walks to the park turned from just the two of them to the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a couple of hours and not edited more than once so I apologize. This is also only the second fic I've completed* writing so I'm sorry if it's bad, I've just had this idea in my head for months and had to start somewhere. 
> 
> (@sproutminari)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
